Listas de Los 40 Principales de 1997
Bueno vamos a hacer un repaso de lo que dió de sí el año 1997 en música basándome en los temas que fueron número 1 en los 40 Principales: Bueno el año 1997 comenzaba con el anuncio de la separación de un grupo que había dado muchos éxitos al pop rock nacional, se trataba de Los Rodriguez, el grupo se despidió con un grandes éxitos titulado "Hasta luego" y en Enero lograban el 1 con un single inédito "Mi enfermedad" no uno de sus temas mas recordados pero sí uno de mis favoritos del grupo. El dúo Ella Baila Sola siguió en racha este año, su disco debut casi conseguía vender un millón de copias y colocaban dos singles mas en el número 1, en Enero "Cuando los sapos bailen flamenco" y en Mayo "Amores de barra" dos de sus temas mas recordados. Otro de los acontecimientos del año fue el debut en solitario de Ana Torroja, la ex vocalista de Mecano debutaba con un disco llamado "Puntos cardinales" un disco pop altamente recomendable y que fue un éxito de ventas, su primer single "A contratiempo" una preciosa balada fue de los temas que mas sonaron en verano y en Agosto se alzaba con el 1. También en verano llegaba uno de los grupos revelación del año, Jarabe de Palo la banda liderada por Pau Donés, ese verano se lanzaba un recopilatorio de temas pop rock con toque latino, el disco se llamaba "Carácter latino" y el tema estrella era un single de esta banda "La flaca", un tema de pop rock con fuerte aire latino, tras una fuerte campaña de marketing el tema se convertía en todo un bombazo ese verano y el disco de Jarabe de Palo se alzaba con el 1 de ventas y lograba el medio millón de copias vendidas, el tema llegaba al número 1 en Septiembre y abría un período en el cual muchos grupos nacionales de pop rock se dejaban influenciar por el toque latino y también abría la puerta a muchos grupos hispanos en nuestro país. Sin dudas el disco del año en cuanto a ventas fue el de Alejandro Sanz, el regresaba con un nuevo trabajo titulado "Mas" en el cual daba un giro mas maduro a su música, mas influencias del flamenco y letras mas maduras hicieron que "Mas" arrasara, batió récords en el 1 de ventas y casi consiguió colocar 2 millones de discos vendidos en España, colocándose sin dudas entre los discos mas vendidos en nuestro país. Sanz logró dos unos con este disco, en Octubre ¿Y si fuera ella? una balada con letras mas maduras y tema clave de este artista y en Enero del 98 fue 1 durante dos semanas con "Corazón partío" tema estrella de este hombre y en el que mezclaba pop con aires flamencos. Otra de las bandas revelación del año fueron Dover, una banda madrileña liderada por las hermanas Llanos y con un estilo muy alejado de los 40 principales, el grupo apostaba por el rock bastante duro en ocasiones y con letras en inglés, su disco "Devil came to me" fue un bombazo vendiendo medio millón de copias y colocando en Octubre en el 1 su tema estrella "Serenade" una balada rock, sin duda un grupo y un disco imprescindibles. Artistas no nacionales en español: De lo mas destacado del año fue el italiano Nek, un tipo guaperas con ojos azules que lanzaba disco y su single "Laura no está" se convertía en uno de los estribillos mas tarareados del año, en Septiembre llegaba al 1. Tras la ruptura de Los Rodriguez su líder Andrés Calamaro debutaba en solitario con un disco titulado "Alta suciedad" siguiendo el tirón de los Rodríguez el disco se convertía en un superventas y el en un referente del pop rock latino, lograba dos 1s en los 40, "Loco" en Noviembre y en Marzo de 1998 "Flaca" uno de sus mejores y mas recordados temas. Artistas internacionales: Este año no pudo faltar Madonna, la reina del pop protagonizó una película musical titulada "Evita" en la que encarnaba a Eva Perón, la película sorprendentemente fue uno de los pocos éxitos en cine de su carrera y su banda sonora fue un éxito internacional, en Abril un remix dance de una canción clásica del musical "Don't cry for me Argentina" llegaba al 1. La banda escocesa Texas también regresaba este año con nuevo disco "White on blond" en el cual abandonaban un poco su mezcla de pop rock con folk para apostar por un pop mas comercial, lo cual fue un acierto, en Mayo llegaban al 1 con "Say what you want" uno de sus temas mas exitosos. Quienes continuaban la racha de éxitos eran los británicos Blur que lanzaban nuevo trabajo un disco titulado "Blur", la banda también giraban su sonido de un brit pop muy comercial a un sonido mas rockero y mas oscuro, a pesar de este giro fueron un éxito y lograron dos 1s en los 40, en Marzo "Beetlebum" y en Julio "Song 2" dos temas imprescindibles de este año. Las Spice Girls continuaban su exitoso debut con otro 1, "Say you'll be there" un tema pop que llegaba al 1 en Marzo y otro de los temas mas radiados de este grupo. Quienes también regresaron fueron los irlandeses U2 con nuevo disco "Pop" y continuando con esa vena experimental de los últimos discos, lograban gran éxito en España y dos números 1 a su carrera, en Abril "Discoteque" un tema muy electrónico con un vídeo en el que emulaban a Village People y en Agosto una balada "Staring at the sun". Mas grandes que regresaban este año con éxito fueron Depeche Mode, nuevo disco "Ultra" otro éxito en su carrera y en Abril lograban el 1 con "Barrel of a gun" uno de los temazos de esta banda. El recientemente desaparecido Michael Jackson lograba su final número 1 en los 40 principales en el mes de Julio, tras el éxito de "History" Jacko lanzaba un disco de remixes llamado "Blood on the dance floor" en USA fué un completo fracaso pero en Europa funcionó muy bien y su tema inédito "Blood on the dance floor" fué sin duda uno de sus temas del año. Otro de los booms del año aunque se quedaron en one hit wonder fueron tres hermanos americanos, casi tres niños que se llamaban Hanson ellos lanzaban un single titulado "Mmmbop" un tema altamente adictivo que llegó al 1 en Agosto y reinó en listas a nivel mundial. Tampoco podemos olvidarnos de The Verve, una banda británica liderada por Richard Ashcroft que arrasaron con su tema de Brit Pop sinfónico "Bittersweet simphony" que llegó al 1 en Diciembre, un temazo y un gran videoclip con ese Richard Ashcroft chocándose con gente por la calle de los mejores del año. Haciendo un resúmen a otros temas, un grupo británico White Town y su tema electrónico "Your woman" fue uno de los mas sonados ese año llegó al 1 en Mayo, la banda norteamericana No Doubt liderada por Gwen Stefani arrasaron a nivel mundial con su disco "Tragic kingdom" y fueron número 1 en Febrero con "Don't speak" su balada mas memorable, el rapero Puff Daddy junto a Faith Evans lanzaban un tema que reinaría a nivel mundial en verano, la canción se llamaba "I'll be missing you" y tomaba el tema "Every breath you take" de los Police, se respetaba la música y los estribillos mas el rap añadido de Evans, el tema era un homenaje a un rapero asesinado Notorious Big y la propia Faith Evans era su viuda, en Septiembre fue 1. Este año también se produjo el fallecimiento en accidente de Lady Di y el tema que cantó Elton John en su funeral arrasó en ventas a nivel mundial, una balada llamada "Candle in the wind" que en Noviembre fue 1 y también cabe destacar a la banda noruega Aqua, un cuarteto que mezclaban música dance con un aire cómico, infantil...ellos arrasaban con su disco "Aquarium" y lograban dos unos en los 40, en Diciembre "Barbie girl" su tema mas recordado y en Junio del 98 "Doctor Jones". Este año también se produjo el retorno de Mariah Carey con nuevo disco "Butterfly" y un giro a su carrera, tras su divorcio de Mottola la Carey regresaba con una imágen mas sexy y un sonido mas orientado al R&B su disco fue un éxito y en Noviembre fue 1 con "Honey" un tema R&B que sonó a tope aquel verano y otoño y con un vídeo hipersexy que merece echarle un vistazo. Categoría:Disco